Pardonnez moi
by Cornett
Summary: Itachi a perdu sa femme qu’il aimait énormément et est censé élever ses deux fils. Mais son alcoolisme l’a éloigné d’eux et il se voit contraint d’effectuer des missions ANBU sous l’ordre de Sandaime pour les récupérer. Cependant, ses enfants vontils l’ac
1. Tentative Manquée

**Pardonnez-moi…** (version corrigée)

**

* * *

**

Résumé : Itachi a perdu sa femme qu'il aimait énormément et est censé élever ses deux fils. Mais son alcoolisme l'a éloigné d'eux et il se voit contraint d'effectuer des missions ANBU sous l'ordre de Sandaime pour les récupérer. Cependant, ses enfants vont-ils l'accepter ?

**ATTENTION : **Itachi n'est pas le frère de Sasuke et est le dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa.

* * *

**Prologue : Tentative manquée**

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Konoha. Ses habitants dormaient à poings fermés. Certains étaient plongés dans un rêve paisible, empli de bonheur. D'autres somnolaient avec peine, mais ravis d'être au repos complet. Ils étaient tout simplement… inconscients et heureux. Cependant l'un d'entre eux ne l'était pas.

Il ne dormait même pas.

Il avait peur. Il était même très inquiet. De sa chambre, il entendait des bruits plus ou moins réguliers. Il parvenait toutefois à se demander : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci ? ». Cette question résonnait sans cesse dans son jeune esprit, dans l'impossibilité de recevoir une réponse.

Las, il quitta son lit et s'approcha de la porte qu'il entrouvrit lentement. Il entendit soudainement des claquements de verrerie et des rots. Apeuré, il serra avec fermeté son nounours contre lui. Une fois tout redevenu calme, il reprit courage et poussa sa porte pour s'aventurer dans le couloir. Ses petites jambes tremblantes le guidèrent vers la lumière de la cuisine qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. L'enfant se crispa de peur et serra son nounours plus fermement. Le vacarme était de plus en plus fréquent et violent. Il entendit même la voix de son père. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son papa n'avait pas supporté le départ de sa maman. Il le savait. Sa maman lui manquait énormément. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne le consoler en lui racontant des petites histoires rassurantes et qu'elle calme son papa en lui faisant des câlins.

Mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle était partie dans les cieux rejoindre Yondaime.

**- Pourquoi… Pourquoi…, **répéta la voix brisée de son père. **POURQUOI AYUMI ! **cria-t-il furieusement, jetant violemment les verres contre le mur, près de la porte entrouverte où l'enfant l'épiait. **MAIS PUTAIN, POURQUOI T'ES-TU TIREE COMME CA !**

L'enfant enfonça sa tête dans son nounours comme s'il espérait que celui-ci le consolerait comme l'avait fait sa maman. Il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Son papa avait mal. Maman lui manquait beaucoup à lui aussi.

**- SASUKE, QUE FAIS-TU-LA ? VA TE COUCHER !**

Le petit Sasuke sursauta à cette voix. Elle était remplie de colère, de tristesse, de souffrance et de peur. Son papa venait de découvrir sa présence en ramassant sa bouteille de saké scindée en deux. Les petites jambes de l'enfant ne purent pas bouger. Elles tremblaient de frayeur.

**- CASSE-TOI ! TU AS PIGE, SALE MÔME ? VA TE COUCHER !**

Sasuke hurla de douleur. Son père venait d'attraper son petit bras et l'empoignait avec féroce.

**- VAS-TU TE TAIRE, OUI ?** Lui ordonna son père en le secouant comme un prunier.

Sasuke se mit à pleurer. De peur et de douleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa se comportait ainsi. Il savait qu'il avait mal, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il _lui _faisait mal. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait. Il voulait tout simplement consoler son papa comme l'avait souvent fait sa maman.

**- MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN ! **Cria la voix rageuse de son père.

Sasuke se figea en voyant les yeux rouges de son père ornés, chacun, d'une étoile noire à trois manches au milieu et tomba dans l'inconscience.

Des cris et des pleurs percèrent les oreilles du jeune père. Il sursauta et fit lourdement tomber son fils au sol comme un simple chiffon. Il lâcha des jurons et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il _le _détestait. _Il_ était la cause de tous ses maux. C'était _lui _qui avait tué l'unique femme de sa vie.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et se précipita sur le berceau sans prêter attention aux objets qui traînaient sur le sol. Il shoota indifféremment dans ceux qui étaient sur son chemin.

**- Vas-tu te taire, espèce d'assassin ! **Siffla-t-il dès qu'il vit son plus jeune fils.

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent. Le père en eut assez. Il le souleva brutalement du berceau et l'enfant se tut, réjouit de voir son papa. Dans un silence inquiétant, celui-ci l'observa de ses yeux rouges. L'image d'Ayumi lui revint dans sa tête. Il lui ressemblait tant. Son jeune fils avait déjà ses cheveux blonds et sans doute ses yeux bleus, étant donné que ses yeux étaient plus clairs que ceux des autres bébés. Il avait cependant une caractéristique propre que sa femme n'avait pas : ces trois petites moustaches fines tracées sur ses joues roses.

En les voyants, le père plissa ses sourcils et son visage se tordit de douleur. Non, ce n'était pas son fils. Il était l'assassin de sa femme. Il devait _mourir_. Il se moquait solennellement des avertissements de ses amis au cas où son fils cadet venait à mourir. Un éclat de métal l'attira sur la table de lavage du bébé. C'était une boîte de scalpels médicaux. Ayumi avait en effet été une médic-nin. Elle avait utilisé cet instrument pour couper le fil de suture sur le genou de Sasuke quand celui-ci était tombé d'une branche d'arbre et depuis, elle avait oublié de le ranger.

Parfait.

Il n'avait plus qu'à en prendre un et égorger son fils avec. Il serait enfin libéré de toute cette souffrance. Il allongea son fils gigotant de bonheur, totalement inconscient de la future fin de son existence, dans ses bras, se dirigea vers cette boîte et entreprit de l'ouvrir lorsqu'une main adulte l'arrêta.

**- Tu me déçois, Itachi**, dit une voix.

**- Ca ne te concerne pas, Kakashi**, répliqua le dit Itachi sans le regarder.

**- Oh que si, **lecontredit-il.** Sais-tu qu'en le tuant, nous subirons de nouveau ses attaques et peut-être même sa revanche ? Yondaime n'aurait pas voulu cela, Itachi, **le réprimanda-t-il durement.

Itachi dégagea sa main et fit face à Kakashi Hatake, connu sous le nom de ninja copieur.

**- C'est à cause de lui qu'Ayumi est morte ! **lui rappela-t-il.

**- Non, tu te trompes**, le rectifia Kakashi, **c'est elle qui nous a tous sauvé en utilisant la technique de Yondaime. C'était son choix, Itachi**, ajouta-t-il.

**- Choix ou pas ! Naruto ne doit pas vivre ! **riposta-t-il obstinément en déclenchant son Mangekyou Sharingan.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer d'illusion au ninja copieur. Il sursauta en sentant une aiguille se planter dans son cou, il tenta de s'appuyer sur la table et d'attraper l'aiguille de sa main libre, mais il ne put que marmonner quelques paroles :

**- Kaka… Kakashi, je… te jure… de te faire pay…**

Il ne put terminer sa menace. Il s'effondra sous l'anesthésie et Kakashi intercepta sans encombre Naruto avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Il releva la tête vers ses collègues qui l'avaient aidé à neutraliser son ami. Son _seul_ et _meilleur_ ami.

**- Merci**, chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui ne dissimulait pas sa tristesse. **Vous avez Sasuke ? **L'un de ses collègues montra l'enfant enveloppé dans ses bras. **Bien, mettez Itachi en état d'arrestation et emmenaient-le chez le Sandaime**, déclara-t-il d'un ton professionnel en désignant Itachi d'un geste du menton.

* * *

**- Uchiwa Itachi, héritier de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa et dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa, levez-vous et mettez-vous face au conseil,** ordonna le vieil homme d'une voix sans émotion.

Menotté, l'accusé obéit. Ses yeux étaient à la fois désespérés et vides. Il savait qu'il avait tout perdu. Sa femme, ses fils, ses amis, et même sa confiance en lui. A cause de ce vicieux liquide nommait alcool. Il avait voulu enfouir la dure réalité et la souffrance causé par la perte d'Ayumi. Mais désormais il s'en moquait. Il voulait la rejoindre.

**- Vous êtes accusé d'avoir utilisé votre don héréditaire sur votre fils aîné Sasuke et tenté d'assassiner votre fils cadet Naruto, la nuit du 10 Janvier, sous l'influence de l'alcool,** commença le vieil homme dans sa lecture.** Votre déposition atteste que vous ne reniez pas vos faits, ni votre état d'alcoolisme. Vous les regrettiez à votre réveil.**

Il fit une courte pause pour détailler le visage impassible de l'accusé. Le vieil homme n'y releva aucune émotion autre que de l'indifférence, mais une faible lueur lui apprit qu'il était désespéré. Il soupira et interrogea Itachi pour connaître sa réaction.

**- Est-ce exact ?**

**- Oui, Sandaime, je confirme tout vos dires**, répondit-il machinalement.

**- Très bien**, lâcha-t-il, attristé, avant de se replonger dans la lecture du procès. **Votre femme Ayumi Uchiwa, née Kazama, étant décédée dans la nuit du 10 Octobre, la garde de vos enfants vous est retirée au profit de l'orphelinat de Konoha. Le droit de visite vous est aussi prohibé. Vous vous êtes également démuni des services de Jounin Elite, en revanche, vous devez réparer vos erreurs en accomplissant des missions d'ANBU jusqu'à nouvel ordre, **finit-il.** Des objections ?** Joignit-il à questionner l'accusé.

**- Non, Sandaime.**

Sandaime ferma les yeux. Il aurait espéré que son meilleur homme protesterait, gesticulerait ou défendrait sa position, mais il ne le fit pas. Le vieil homme l'avait aidé à dépasser son traumatisme lorsqu'il était enfant suite au massacre de son clan. Il l'avait surveillé de loin et l'avait suivi étape par étape, comme il l'aurait fait pour ses propres enfants. Itachi était un peu comme son fils. Il savait qu'il souffrait de la mort d'Ayumi, mais il avait secrètement espéré qu'il se surmonterait sa douleur tout seul, avec ses enfants. Hélas, la dernière nuit en leur compagnie avait mal tournée. Certes, il en était déçu, mais il s'entêtait à espérer que son protégé s'en sortirait encore cette fois-ci.

**- Gardes ! Qu'il soit conduit en salle d'attente !**

**- Attendez ! **cria Itachi, soudainement sorti de sa transe.

Surpris par ce changement de comportement, Sandaime fit signe aux gardiens de patienter et s'intéressa à l'accusé. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

**- Oui ? **L'invita-t-il à continuer.

**- Comment va… Sasuke ?** Bredouilla de honte Itachi.

Le Troisième Hokage esquissa un faible sourire. C'était l'Itachi qu'il avait toujours connu. Il restait, à son grand soulagement, le même.

**- Il va bien**, le rassura-t-il.** Il est sorti de son coma, il y a deux jours. Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte**, le gronda-t-il gentiment.

**- Dé… Désolé**, s'inclina-t-il, les joues rouges de honte de ses actes.

Faire ça à son propre fils, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Sasuke allait certainement le haïr, mais… Peut-être pourrait-il, un jour, gagner son pardon ?

**- Dites-lui… que je regrette et que… je lui demande pardon**, manda-t-il en croisant les yeux fatigués de Sandaime.

Celui-ci soupira. Cette demande était au-dessus de ses forces. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Sinon, les enfants ne comprendront jamais pourquoi leur père avait agit ainsi. Il n'était pas le témoin de _cette fameuse _nuit.

**- Je peux exhausser ta première demande, mais la seconde, il faudrait que vous le fassiez vous-même un jour**, certifia-t-il d'un ton désolé.** Bonne chance, Itachi.**

* * *

Fic corrigé par SoapMiso.


	2. Fier de vous, fistons!

**Pardonnez-moi...**

Version corrigée

**

* * *

**

Résumé : Itachi a perdu sa femme qu'il aimait énormément et est censé élever ses deux fils. Mais son alcoolisme l'a éloigné d'eux et il se voit contraint d'effectuer des missions ANBU sous l'ordre de Sandaime pour les récupérer. Cependant, ses enfants vont-ils l'accepter ?

**ATTENTION : **Itachi n'est pas le frère de Sasuke et est le dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Fier de vous, fistons !**

* * *

Il contemplait Konoha depuis son bureau. La ville rayonnait à l'aube. Il entendit un léger claquement sur le sol, dans son dos, il ne se retourna cependant pas pour en connaître l'auteur. Il le connaissait par cœur depuis le jour où l'avait pris sous son aile.

- **Itachi, tu peux enlever ton masque**, lui dit-il.

Le membre de l'ANBU obéit. Tenant son masque à la face de corbeau à bout de bras, il observa son mentor.

- **Vous m'avez demandé, Sandaime**, demanda-t-il machinalement après une pause.

Il était un peu surpris qu'il l'ait convoqué seul, alors qu'en général, il était souvent accompagné de son capitaine pour les contrôles réguliers, attestant sa loyauté envers Konoha. Il craignit un instant que cela ait un rapport avec l'un de ses enfants dont il n'avait, lui-même, pas pu s'occuper. Cette amère pensée l'avait souvent amené à se dégoûter lui-même de son rôle de père, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses propres enfants.

La fameuse nuit où il avait été séparé d'eux l'avait durement marqué. En commettant une tentative impardonnable, il avait reproduit le schéma qu'il avait souhaité ne pas voir apparaître un jour pour ses enfants. Désormais, comme lui à leur jeune âge, ses enfants avaient grandi sans parents, les obligeant à se débrouiller seuls, quoique aidé de quelques personnes comme Hatake Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade ou Iruka.

Vivre seul sans parents à ses côtés, Itachi connaissait très bien. Ce qui le faisait encore plus souffrir, c'était savoir ses propres enfants, en particulier Sasuke, grandir en sachant que leur père était quelque part dans Konoha.

- **En effet**, acquiesça le Sandaime en se tournant enfin vers son protégé. **C'est le jour du verdict**, lui annonça-t-il.

La voix calme et douce du vieil homme sortit Itachi de sa transe. Celui-ci réalisa que son cœur battait très vite. _Ce fameux jour _qu'il attendait depuis plus de dix ans. Allait-il enfin revoir ses enfants ? Ou… continuerait-il son métier d'ANBU ?

Il n'osa ni penser, ni réfléchir, ni parler, ni respirer. Il fixa les yeux fatigués mais remplis de douceur du vieil Hokage, dont la longévité au règne était exceptionnelle.

- **Je sais que tu l'attendais, Itachi**, lui sourit-il. **Assis-toi, je vais te le lire**. Il lui désigna la chaise en attrapant son dossier.

L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il s'assit puis écouta.

- **Itachi** **Uchiwa, vous avez accompli une majorité de vos missions d'ANBU avec brio**, lut-il. **Vos Capitaines –le premier, Hatake Kakashi et le second, Fugumaki Hayate- ne m'ont mentionné aucun dérapage, remplissant même le contrat de procédure. Selon vos performances à leur service, le conseil vous atteste apte à reprendre votre ancien statut de Jounin Elite, vous donnant pleinement les droits de garde de vos enfants.**

Itachi resta sans voix. Il ferma lentement les yeux, tentant d'y retenir ses larmes, puis il les laissa couler le long de ses joues. Ces larmes étaient le résultat des tensions, des angoisses, des désillusions, des espoirs, accumulés depuis une décennie. Il allait enfin les revoir. Un sentiment soudain d'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Est-ce que ses enfants allaient l'accepter ? Cette question, il l'avait longtemps étudiée, retournée dans tous les sens, sans vraiment se donner de véritables réponses.

Une chose était sûre : il allait les revoir et ce sera à eux de prendre cette décision.

- **Me… Merci**, sanglota-t-il. **Excusez-moi…**

Sandaime contourna son bureau, prit une place au côté d'Itachi, l'enlaça, sa tête sur son épaule et le consola.

- **Ce n'est pas grave**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. **Parfois, il est bon de pleurer un peu.**

Il sentit une légère secousse sur son épaule signifiant son approbation. Bien qu'Itachi soit un ninja puissant, il restait un enfant fragile aux yeux du vieil homme. Il avait traversé plus d'épreuves que quiconque ne l'aurait jamais fait au même âge. Sa dernière épreuve serait de se faire accepter par ses enfants avant de pouvoir connaître de nouveau le bonheur.

- **Sarutobi, Il y a une chose à laquelle je pense depuis quelques temps**, avança Itachi encore enlacé.

- **Laquelle ?** Lui demanda le vieil homme, intrigué.

Itachi se recula et scruta son mentor avant de se détourner.

- **Puisque je reprends les services de Jounin Elite, puis-je vous demander la permission de m'occuper d'une équipe de Genin ?**

Il avait fallu au Sandaime un certain temps avant d'avoir totalement digéré cette étrange demande. Il s'était attendu à tout mais pas à cela. Il pensait qu'Itachi allait enfin reprendre le rôle du père avec sérieux et voilà il lui demandait une nouvelle mission !

- **En tant que Jounin Instituteur !? **S'exclama-il.

- **Exactement**, affirma Itachi en croisant les yeux marron du vieil homme.

- **Et tes enfants ? Tu ne vas pas les prendre ? **S'inquiéta-t-il.

- **Si…, **soupira-t-il, **mais s'ils ne m'acceptent pas ? Je dois trouver une occupation pour ne plus réfléchir aux choses inutiles**, le convainc-il. **Après tout, si je compte bien, Sasuke aura seize ans et Naruto, dix ans. Ce ne sont plus les petits enfants que j'ai connus !**

- **En effet, je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle**, admit-il avec soulagement.

Ainsi, Itachi ne cherchait pas à éloigner de nouveau ses enfants. Au contraire. Il était vrai que Sasuke et Naruto avaient beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Itachi avait donc préféré être occupé ailleurs que de risquer de décevoir ses propres enfants. Il semblait à Sandaime que le temps avait passé sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il se renfrogna à l'idée de se vieillir encore plus. Il était vraiment temps pour lui de lâcher les rênes pour de bon.

- **Je vais en discuter avec le conseil. Tu auras la réponse très bientôt,** lui promit-il. **En attendant, rentre à la maison et commence déjà ta vie de père.**

- **D'accord, merci pour tout**, s'inclina son protégé en jurant de tenir compte de ses conseils.

* * *

- **Uchiwa** **Naruto, vous êtes reçu à l'Académie avec succès. Nous vous en félicitons.**

L'examinateur, une fine cicatrice traversant l'arête de son nez tendit au jeune Uchiwa un bandeau bleu dont l'effigie métallique symbolisait la « Feuille » de Konoha. Soulagé intérieurement d'avoir réussi son examen, Naruto prit son bandeau frontal et quitta la salle d'examen sous le regard inquiet d'Iruka. Le garçon, autrefois un bébé innocent, avait grandi depuis. Son visage pourtant angélique n'inspirait personne à lui faire confiance, il ne se permettait même pas de montrer à quiconque ses sentiments, sauf à son grand frère. Il semblait cependant à Iruka qu'il était devenu plus expressif que l'était le dit frère au même âge. Il avait même détecté une faible lueur de joie, suite à sa réussite, dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Sous des regards pesants, Naruto quitta le hall de l'Académie et ignora les murmures qui se propageaient dans son dos. Il savait parfaitement que c'était toujours _lui_ le sujet des discussions, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Son frère aîné Sasuke n'avait jamais voulu la lui avouer. Cependant, il savait vaguement que c'était lié à son père. Hélas, il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire exacte. D'ailleurs, il avait l'intuition qu'il _le_ retrouverait un jour.

En pénétrant dans la cour, il remarqua un groupe d'adultes qui attendaient leur enfant devant l'Académie. Certains étaient patients et sereins, d'autres angoissés ou nerveux. Ils attendaient tous la réussite de leur enfant. Mais pour le jeune Uchiwa, personne n'était dehors pour lui. Il masqua avec habileté sa tristesse. Sasuke ne pouvait pas y être présent, il était parti en mission avec son équipe.

Naruto serpenta la foule sans prêter attention aux insultes, jurons, interdictions, et autres menaces. Il avait même pris soin de dissimuler son bandeau de ninja dans sa poche, pour éviter de recevoir des remarques blessantes à son sujet. Certaines personnes le bousculaient exprès, ceux-ci lui vouaient une haine profonde et espéraient sans doute son échec. Le jeune Uchiwa l'avait pressenti et avait préféré jouer le rôle du perdant. Après être sorti de la foule sans trop de difficulté, il s'approcha de la balançoire sur laquelle il aimait se détendre et s'y assit.

- **Comme d'habitude, tu t'isoles**, commenta une voix, faisant sursauter le garçon.

- **Sasuke** le reconnut-il en levant la tête. **Tu es revenu !**

- **Je te l'avais promis, non ?** Sourit son frère, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Il descendit de la branche et lui tendit sa main.

- **On va au lac ? **lui proposa-t-il.

- **Avec plaisir ! **Se réjouit le plus jeune.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et mit son bras sur l'épaule de son petit frère avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de l'Académie. Il était ravi de le retrouver après quelques jours de mission.

Depuis son statut de Jounin, il ne voyait presque plus Naruto, encore sous la tutelle de l'orphelinat de Konoha. En effet, l'enfant, autrefois innocent, était devenu un beau jeune homme de presque seize ans et vivait depuis son diplôme de Genin dans un petit appartement, situé près de l'orphelinat. Son visage se peignit d'un faible sourire amusé en ce souvenir. A cette époque, le petit Sasuke, à peine devenu Genin, avait fait épuiser les arguments de son ancien gardien de l'orphelinat au point que celui-ci fasse appel au Sandaime et ses anciens élèves. Après deux heures de discussion, il avait fini par céder en admettant qu'il ne serait pas disponible pour son petit frère de trois ans.

Tiens, à propos de Genin…

Sasuke baissa sa tête vers son frère qui marchait, le regard droit, dénué d'expression. Il chercha le moindre petit indice dans son comportement. Après tout, il le connaissait par cœur.

- **Naruto, que caches-tu ? **lui demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus dure que d'habitude.

Le garçon sursauta et cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux.

- **Moi ? Non, rien ! **Se défendit-il.

- **Avec moi, ça ne marche pas**, le stoppa-t-il en levant son index vers son frère. **Tu clignes des yeux, cela montre ta nervosité. **Il cramponna ses épaules. **Dis-moi franchement, tu as un problème ? **Le questionna-t-il.

Naruto se détourna du regard sévère de son frère et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas envie de lui annoncer sa promotion. Il savait bien qu'il le jugerait trop jeune, mais il avait tellement envie de lui montrer qu'il en avait la capacité.

- **Naruto**… Sasuke éleva la voix pour obliger son frère de le regarder droit dans les yeux. **As-tu fait quelque chose que je t'avais interdit ?**

Sasuke en était sûr. Son frère réagissait de cette manière lorsqu'il avait fait une chose qu'il n'approuvait pas. Souvent, cette action terminait mal. Il faisait de son mieux avec lui pour l'éduquer, mais peut-être qu'il était trop jeune pour ce travail ? Sans doute pas celui de grand frère, mais… celui de père. L'adolescent chassa la pensée d'Itachi et se focalisa sur son frère :

- **As-tu ton diplôme ?**

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent brutalement. Son frère aîné avait visé juste, mais comment avait-il deviné ? Frissonnant, Naruto hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Ce jour devait bien arriver. D'un côté, son petit frère allait subir d'autres réactions négatives, ce qui l'attristait profondément, mais d'un autre côté, il devait s'en réjouir, Naruto allait enfin développer son potentiel et plus particulièrement, exploiter le chakra de Kyûbi qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son corps.

Kyûbi… Sasuke était au courant depuis dix ans. A l'orphelinat, haut de ses six ans, il avait immédiatement remarqué des regards malsains en direction de Naruto et il avait entendu des conversations sur son frère et sa famille. Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, c'était les reproches et les complaisances à l'égard de sa famille et en particulier de son père. Il s'était sauvé de l'établissement pour demander des explications au Sandaime. Celui-ci avait consentit à lui raconter l'histoire du démon Kyûbi et de Yondaime, son oncle. Une fois l'histoire terminée, le petit Sasuke avait enfin compris le sens des dernières paroles de sa mère :

_« Promets-moi, mon petit Sas'…, de protéger ton petit frère…. Il est spécial… Promets-le-moi !... Je t'aime, mon chéri… »_

Naruto était spécial à cause de Kyûbi qui se logeait à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était à cause de Kyûbi que son père avait tenté de lui faire du mal. Depuis, le jeune Sasuke s'efforçait de protéger son petit frère. Une fois Genin, il avait effectué des recherches sur les démons et s'était intéressé à la famille de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le mobile de la tentative d'assassinat de son père envers Naruto. Ainsi, il savait à peu près tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit du 10 Janvier, mais il n'osait pas en parler à son frère de peur de le déstabiliser encore plus. Pour lui, Naruto était un garçon courageux, mais fragilisé socialement. Son seul lien de sociabilité, c'était son frère.

Sasuke inspira un grand coup avant de soupirer lourdement. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas gronder Naruto. Il opta pour la seconde option : le féliciter.

- **Naruto**…**, je suis fier de toi**, dit-il enfin d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Surpris, le jeune blond regarda son frère pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait toujours connu coléreux quand il avait commis une faute.

- **Sas'…, tu n'es pas fâché ? **S'inquiéta-t-il.

- **Non, Naruto, de toute façon tu devais l'avoir tôt ou tard**, le rassura-t-il avec philosophie, ce qui fit sourire son frère. **Bien, tu me montres ton bandeau ?**

Le sourire de Naruto s'évapora en entendant sa requête. Le garçon jeta des coups d'œil fugitifs dans les alentours. Sasuke le nota et étira un maigre sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

Ce tic qu'avait pris son petit frère était l'une des conséquences du mauvais traitement qu'il avait reçu dès le berceau. Il agissait seulement quand il était sûr d'être seul, à l'abri des regards. En fait, il agissait toujours de cette façon depuis l'orphelinat, sa réaction attrista l'aîné. Il n'aimait pas les adultes, ceux-ci les avaient traité tellement méchamment, dans leurs gestes comme dans leurs regards qu'ils le mettaient mal à l'aise. Sauf peut être quelques exceptions.

- **Le voilà ! N'est-il pas joli ?**

La voix enfantine de son frère tira Sasuke de ces pensées. Celui-ci contempla avec surprise le bandeau frontal que Naruto tenait entre ses mains. Il était entièrement renouvelé avec une effigie plus marquée que la sienne. Sasuke releva la tête et vit la mine enjouée de son frère. Il se figea en le voyant s'illuminer. Il était rare qu'il le voie aussi heureux. Il se sentit heureux, lui aussi. Le bonheur de Naruto comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Sasuke prit alors le bandeau de son frère à la surprise de celui-ci et lui retira ses lunettes, le symbole de l'étudiant de l'Académie, pour mettre le bandeau sur son front. Il se recula pour contempler son frère.

- **Tu es mieux comme ça**, lui dit-il d'un ton affectueux.

- **Sas'…**

- **Non, laisse-le**, le coupa-t-il, devinant parfaitement sa gêne. **Naruto, il faut que tu montres à tout le monde que tu mérites ce bandeau. Tu es maintenant un ninja, oui ou non ?** Finit-il en caressant les cheveux en bataille de Naruto.

- **OUAIS !** S'exclama-t-il. **Merci, Sas' ! Je te promets de ne pas te décevoir ! Allons au lac !** S'impatienta-t-il. Il parti en courant.

L'énergie débordante de Naruto emplit Sasuke de joie et il le suivit sans se faire attendre.

En voyant Naruto lancer des galets le plus loin possible, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le voir s'amuser suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il l'aimait énormément, au point de lui cacher que son père avait tenté de l'assassiner. Cet acte l'écœurait au plus profond de son être. Dès qu'il avait appris la punition d'Itachi, par l'intermédiaire de Sandaime, celui-ci avait osé lui dire que son père regrettait ses faits.

- _**Bonjour, Sasuke, comment vas-tu, petit ? **__interrogea Sandaime._

_L'enfant, encore alité, leva sa tête et regarda le vieil homme avec des yeux vides._

- _**Bien, Hokage**__, répondit l'enfant machinalement. __**Quand je peux voir Naruto ?**_

- _**Demain**__, intervint une jeune femme blonde, un étrange signe violet au milieu de son front._

_Sasuke_ _émit une faible approbation et fixa le mur sans le regarder._

- _**Sasuke, écoute-moi, tu ne vas plus retourner chez ton papa avec ton frère.**_

_Cette nouvelle alarma le garçon. Il s'éveilla._

- _**Pourquoi ?**_

- _**Il a fait des erreurs et il doit les réparer.**_

- _**Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Maman lui manque ! **__Se défendit le petit garçon, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux._

- _**Je sais, Sasuke, **__l'assura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule frêle. __**Mais ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable.**_

- _**Pourquoi ?**_ _répéta l'enfant, sentant inconsciemment que le pire était arrivé._

- _**Il a fait du mal à ton frère.**_

- _**NON !**_

- _**Malheureusement, si. Il en est puni,**_ _lui annonça-t-il d'une voix brisée et fatiguée. __**Tsunade va t'emmener dans un endroit où il y aura d'autres enfants. Tu ne seras pas seul. Et il y aura Naruto.**_

- _**Vrai ?**_

- _**Oui.**_

_Sasuke_ _le scruta et détourna le regard pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation. Il avait accepté qu'il allait vivre avec son petit frère dans un établissement public, mais pour combien de temps ? Il devait le savoir. Il aperçut Sandaime au seuil de la porte, s'apprêtant à partir._

- _**Papa… Il est puni pour combien de temps ? **__L'arrêta Sasuke d'une voix trop neutre pour un enfant de cinq ans._

- _**Je ne sais pas**__, soupira le vieil homme, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. __**Il regrette de vous avoir fait du mal, à tous les deux. Il vous aime beaucoup, ne l'oublie pas, Sasuke.**_

Comment a-t-il pu commettre de tels crimes sur ses propres enfants alors qu'il prétendait les aimer ? Sasuke secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée. Tout ce qu'avait fait son père le dégoûtait. Il regarda son frère qui continuer de s'amuser. Celui-ci lui rappelait sa mère. Mêmes couleurs de cheveux et des yeux, mêmes traits. Naruto était vraiment la réplique masculine de sa mère, à part ses petites moustaches. Le Jounin pouvait ainsi voir sa mère à travers lui. Elle lui manquait énormément.

- **Sas' ! Tu peux m'apprendre un jutsu ? Tu me l'as promis l'autre jour !** S'excita son frère.

Sasuke mit du temps à se souvenir de sa promesse. Il l'avait bien promis. Il se mit debout et s'approcha du bord du lac. Il lança un regard malicieux à son frère, qui lui en renvoya un montrant sa soif d'apprendre. Il fit alors face au lac et joignit ses mains.

- **Mémorise bien ces signes et regarde bien comment je fais**, l'avertit-il.

Sur ce, il enchaîna des signes assez lentement pour que son frère puisse les copier.

- **Elément de Feu : Boule de Feu Flamboyante ! **cria-t-il, avant d'inspirer une grosse bouffée d'air et d'en recracher une immense flamme.

- **Wouah** **! C'est super ! **S'exclama Naruto en rejoignant son frère aîné après la dissipation de la boule de feu sur le lac.

- **A ton tour !** Offrit-il en cédant sa place à son frère.

Naruto se concentra en composant des signes à une vitesse peu hésitante, et suivit la même procédure que son frère avant de cracher une flamme déjà impressionnante pour un enfant de dix ans. Sasuke en fut surpris. Son petit frère avait vraiment un énorme potentiel. Cracher du feu dès la première fois, ce n'était pas mal du tout ! Concentrer son chakra et le mélanger avec du feu dans les poumons pourrait faire brûler une personne non initiée à l'élément « Kaiton ». Sasuke était fier de son frère.

- **Le tien était grand**, compara Naruto, l'air déçu.

- **Mais c'est normal, tu débutes, c'est déjà impressionnant pour quelqu'un de ton âge**, le rassura-t-il. **Continue si tu veux.**

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent de joie et il se retourna vers le lac pour recommencer. Sasuke sourit, amusé par la réaction de son frère. Il commençait à faire des projets avec lui maintenant qu'il allait quitter l'orphelinat, quand il sentit soudainement une présence familière dans les environs. Ce n'était pas celle de ses amis, de ses connaissances, mais… celle de son père.

Fonçant les sourcils, il fit pivot sur lui-même pour repérer l'intrus, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Mal à l'aise, il appela son frère et lui ordonna de rentrer.

- **Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? **Couina Naruto.

- **Rien, allons à l'orphelinat chercher tes affaires**, ordonna Sasuke, s'efforçant de prendre un ton plus rassurant.

- **Mes affaires ? Mais…**

- **Oui, tu dors avec moi ce soir.**

- **Sasuke, je t'adore !** S'exclama-t-il de joie en enlaçant la taille de son frère.

Itachi vit de loin ses garçons s'éloignaient du lac, il avait assisté à leur échange. Le premier jutsu de Naruto. Il en était réellement impressionné. Il avait constaté combien ses fils avaient grandi. Son petit Sasuke était maintenant un Jounin respecté. Son bébé Naruto à qui il avait failli ôter la vie avait prouvé son erreur en produisant une impressionnante flamme. Il avait un potentiel incomparable à ceux des autres enfants de son âge. Le repenti serra fermement son poing, préalablement appuyé sur le tronc d'un arbre, se remémorant les paroles de son ami Yondaime et de sa femme Ayumi :

- _**Itachi, si on scelle Kyûbi à l'intérieur du bébé qu'Ayu porte en elle, il deviendra à coup sûr bien plus fort que nous tous une fois adulte, c'est un risque à prendre, mais d'un autre côté, il deviendra également le héros de ce village.**_

- _**Chéri, il faut que tu prennes Naruto, il aura besoin de toi pour progresser. Il deviendra un ninja puissant, mais je doute que le village le porte en héros comme Aniki l'aurait souhaité. Aide-le, chéri…**_

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'Itachi ne se rende compte. Il murmura :

- **Naruto, pardonne-moi. Tu es fantastique. Toi aussi Sasuke. Je suis très fier de vous, fistons.**

* * *

**_Fic corrigé par SoapMiso_.**


	3. Appréhensions

**CHAPITRE 2 : Appréhensions…**

* * *

****

**- Naruto, réveille-toi… Hé, Naruto ! Debout ou tu vas être en retard !**

Naruto poussa un grognement. Sasuke sourit et écarta les volets laissant inévitablement le soleil matinal éblouir son frère. Résigné, ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux. Soudain, des bruits en provenance de la porte d'entrée firent sursauter les garçons.

**- J'y vais, prépare-toi, **ordonna Sasuke à son frère.

Naruto obéit sans discuter et quitta la salle tandis que Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

**- Oui ? **fit ce dernier.

Le Jounin détailla son visiteur. C'était un jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il supposait qu'il était envoyé par le Troisième Hokage.

**- Sandaime souhaite vous voir en urgence**, annonça le garçon.

**- D'accord, j'y serai dans peu de temps**, nota le jeune homme.

A peine qu'il referme la porte, Naruto surgit dans la salle, fraîchement lavé et habillé.

**- C'était quoi ?**

**- Rien, Hokage voulait juste me voir, **l'informa-t-il. **Allez mange, **le pressa-t-il. **Il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard pour la répartition des groupes. Tu as dormi comme un loir à ce que j'ai remarqué**, le taquina-t-il en caressant le nez de son frère.

En réponse, Naruto fit la moue boudeuse, la bouche pleine. Sasuke rit.

**- QUOI ? Vous voulez qu'on retourne chez… cet homme ? **s'exclama Sasuke, choqué.

Bien que touché, Sandaime ignora la méprise que le jeune homme faisait la preuve en parlant de son père.

**- Exactement, Sasuke, **affirma Sandaime. **Ton père a récupéré la garde. Malgré ton statut de Jounin, tu es encore sous son autorité parentale. Désormais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu habiteras avec Naruto chez lui. Suis-je clair ?**

Sasuke voulut protester, mais le regard du Hokage lui dissuada de le faire. Résigné, le jeune homme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'aimait vraiment pas revivre avec son père, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, même s'il s'était considéré comme adulte émancipé vivant indépendamment dans un logement.

Tiens à ce propos…

**- Oui, Hokage**, accepta-t-il à contre cœur. **Puis-je garder mon appartement en attendant ma majorité ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

Rassuré, Sasuke prit une inspiration et souffla.

**- Sasuke…**

Le jeune homme fonça ses sourcils. La voix de Sandaime était trop douce et remplie de tristesse. Il était à ses yeux las.

**- Donne-lui une seconde chance,** lui conseilla-t-il. **Tu ne peux plus le cacher à Naruto longtemps. Il a le droit de connaître son père. Et puis, Itachi risque de rester ici plus souvent, **l'avertit-il.

**- Plus souvent ? C'est-à-dire ?** répliqua-t-il, perplexe, bien qu'il devine la réponse.

En vérité, il n'avait guère envie d'avoir son père quotidiennement sur son dos, surtout celui de son jeune frère Naruto. Il n'était même pas présent pour lui, même après la mort de sa mère. Alors, sa présence l'irriterait plus que jamais.

**- Il retrouve son ancien statut de Jounin Elite et prendra une équipe de Genin dès cet après-midi.**

**- Ne me dites pas…, **commença le jeune Jounin avant de s'interrompre.

**- Qu'il allait avoir Naruto dans son équipe ? **termina-t-il à sa place, ayant compris la pensée du jeune Uchiwa.** Non. Itachi m'a demandé de le placer avec des enfants avec qui il n'a jamais rencontrés**.

**- Hein ?**

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto se redressa lorsque Iruka annonça la liste des équipes Genins :

**- Equipe cinq avec Hatake Kakashi : Haruno Shingo, Hyûga Hinata et Uchiwa Naruto. Equipe six avec Uchiwa Itachi : Akimi…. **

Naruto se figea en entendant Iruka prononcer « Uchiwa Itachi » comme instructeur de l'Equipe six. Il se demandait si son frère ne le lui avait pas caché. Il se jura de lui en questionner plus tard.

**- Bon, n'oubliez pas de revenir cet après-midi pour la rencontre avec vos instituteurs. Ne soyez pas en retard**, rappela Iruka d'un ton professoral. **Bon courage !**

Toute la classe hurla de joie et se précipita vers la sortie. Naruto se fit discret et aperçut de loin Sasuke en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

S'autorisant un faible sourire moqueur, le Genin la connaissait. Il s'agissait de Sakura, une ancienne coéquipière de son frère, du temps quand celui-ci était Genin. Naruto l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle passait pas mal de temps avec son frère, mais aussi, elle était l'une des premiers villageois à l'accepter. Lui, qui était souvent si méprisé et haï.

Il s'approcha alors de son frère et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il le vit dans un état qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Sasuke était énervé et inquiet. Emotionnellement.

**- Tu comprends maintenant ma situation, Saku…**

**- Sas'…,** souffla inlassablement Sakura.

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour Nat'**, poursuivit-il, de dos à Naruto, en fixant la jeune fille. **Vois-tu, Sakura, il ne l'a jamais connu et…**

**- Sasuke, cesse de t'inquiéter pour lui !** le coupa-t-elle, légèrement crispée, avant de reprendre sa voix douce. **Il sera fort. Il est maintenant Genin, non ?**

Elle prit son bras pour lui montrer qu'elle était de son côté et qu'elle avait confiance en Naruto. Dès la seconde qu'elle avait posé son regard sur lui, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une bouffée d'oxygène chez elle, elle se sentait pleinement à l'aise. Pour elle, Naruto représentait l'espoir et… l'innocence.

**- Tôt ou tard, il devait de toute façon l'apprendre**, soupira-t-elle. **Je ne dis pas que ce ne serait pas blessant pour lui, mais si tu le surprotèges, jamais il ne pourra comprendre les vraies souffrances. La tienne, la mienne et…,** le raisonna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de la présence du petit Uchiwa. **Oh ! Naruto !**

Sasuke sursauta et vit son petit frère d'une drôle de tête. Avait-il entendu sa discussion ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant.

**- De quoi vous parlez ?** demanda le garçon.

**- On se demandait qui serait ton instituteur**, mentit Sakura, d'un ton faussement réjoui, tandis que Sasuke resta muet.

Naruto ne fut pas dupe. Il scruta son frère, qui avait pris de nouveau son masque. Le voir enfermé le blessait, mais il avait appris que tôt ou tard qu'il se confiera à lui.

**- Hatake Kakashi**, répondit-il.

**- Ah, c'est super ! Tu vas certainement apprendre plein de choses ! Il a été élève de Yondaime !**

Naruto ne dit rien, mais au fond de lui, il se sentit rassuré. Sasuke lui avait dit un jour que seuls les plus proches des Hokages ne le regardaient pas comme un monstre.

**- Bien, on se retrouve à la stèle comme prévu ?** intervint Sasuke.

**- A 14h !** acquiesça Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres, comprenant que son ami désirait être seul avec son frère. **Bon courage, Naruto ! Tu me raconteras ton aventure, d'accord ?**

**- Oui.**

**- A tout à l'heure !** gesticula-t-elle avant de s'évaporer dans une fumée.

**- Allez, mange Naruto ou il va être froid.**

Naruto ne réagit pas. Il fixait son repas sans vraiment le regarder. Sasuke soupira et reposa sa cuillère à côté de son assiette. Les mains jointes sous son menton, il observa son frère. Il savait que le petit mensonge de Sakura ne l'avait entièrement pas convaincu. S'il le laissait trop longtemps dans l'ignorance, il n'allait sûrement pas au rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Il le connaissait trop bien. En effet, Naruto était très têtu quand il s'agissait de son frère, il désirait plus de l'aider, même si le problème de Sasuke dépassait très largement ses compétences.

Sasuke détestait cette situation mais il n'eut guère le choix que de lui avouer la vérité. Seulement il n'eut pas le cœur.

**- As-tu entendu ce que disait Sakura ?** murmura-t-il.

Incapable de parler, Naruto hocha la tête.

**- As-tu une idée de ce qu'on parlait ?** continua Sasuke.

Naruto secoua la tête négativement.

**- Souviens-tu de ce matin, ma convocation ?**

Nouveau hochement positif.

**- Sais-tu pourquoi qu'on était à l'orphelinat ?** insista-t-il, calme.

**- On n'a plus de parents**, hasarda-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de se montrer curieux. **Tout était lié par une personne ?**

La dernière phrase troubla Sasuke. Il se demandait comment Naruto avait-il pêché cette information, mais en se souvenant de sa discussion avec le Troisième Hokage, il s'était dit qu'il avait dû certainement entendu parler d'un autre Uchiwa. Il se ressaisit assez rapidement.

**- Oui, enfin… Légalement, on n'avait pas de parents qui pouvaient nous surveiller quand on était petits, mais… en réalité, on a encore un parent. On va habiter chez lui dès ce soir.**

**- Ce parent… Ce ne serait-il pas Itachi Uchiwa, l'instituteur de l'équipe six ?**

**- Oui**.

Cette réponse paraît à Sasuke très difficile à avouer. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour le réaliser, les yeux fermés. Deux simples mots venant de la bouche de son petit frère lui étaient inconvenables.

Itachi Uchiwa.

Toute sa vie, il avait espéré de ne pas entendre son nom prononcé par Naruto. Celui-ci ignorait évidement que cet Itachi était celui qui tentait de l'assassiner.

**- Qui est-il pour nous ?**

_« Oh non… Pas ça…_, supplia Sasuke mentalement._ »_

Toujours les yeux fermés, le Jounin pesta cette question. Il resta déterminé à ne pas lui dire la vérité. Il fallait que Naruto la découvre seul, un jour. Tout petit, celui-ci lui demandait qui étaient son papa et sa maman. Sasuke ne lui avait toujours raconté que sur Ayumi, sa mère.

De son côté, Naruto attendit patiemment la réponse de son frère. En le voyant dans cet état, son regard bleu s'assombrit. Il devinait son malaise en entendant le nom complet de l'instituteur de l'équipe Six. Ce n'était sans doute pas la seule cause. Il allait vivre avec lui chez… cet homme.

Ce dernier, lui étant inconnu, avait prolongé son propre frère dans un état qu'il n'avait jamais vu. En revanche, il se souvenait ne jamais avoir entendu un seul mot, de la bouche de son frère, sur son père. Serait-il… ?

**- Il est notre père ?**

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation. Naruto vit Sasuke toujours immobile. Cette attitude le blessa intérieurement.

**- Je n'ai plus faim. Je mangerai cette pomme plus tard**, déclara-t-il en prenant un fruit.** A ce soir.**

Sasuke entendit la porte claquer et laissa ses larmes, trop longtemps retenues, couler sur ses joues. Il serra ses poings jusqu'à les faire saigner.

_« Nat'… Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te tout dire. »_

Devant la stèle, se posta Itachi Uchiwa. Dans quelques heures, il allait retrouver ses fils. Il avait peur. Il avait besoin de se réfugier dans cet endroit. Le seul où il se sentait bien. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur les noms des personnes qui lui étaient très chères.

**- Ayu, Arashi… Cette fois-ci, je vais tenir la promesse. Je ferai tout pour les protéger,** dit-il d'une voix triste, mais déterminée, avant de pousser un petit rire.** Peut-être pas Sasuke, il est à présent Jounin. Vous le savez déjà, n'est ce pas ? Quand j'ai appris sa promotion, j'ai été très content pour lui,** sourit-il tristement, avant de remuer la tête.** Je sais. Je ne dois pas être fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais j'aimerais tout de même qu'il me pardonne et qu'il me fasse à nouveau confiance.**

Itachi se tut. La confiance… Il ne l'avait presque plus depuis son arrestation.

**- Oui, je sais que je lui demande beaucoup trop, **se confia-t-il d'une petite voix.** C'est quand même notre fils, n'est ce pas Ayu ? Je n'hésiterai pas à me sacrifier pour lui. Même pour Naruto. Notre autre fils…,** ajouta-t-il en fermant ses yeux.** Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Je fais toujours des cauchemars de cette nuit, vous le savez. S'il pouvait m'accepter comme son père…**

**- Il le fera, **intervint une voix que Itachi reconnut immédiatement.

**- Tu as tout entendu, Kakashi ?** souffla-t-il, anxieux.

**- Non, je viens à l'instant. Tu parlais de Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ita,** le rassura-t-il, la main sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de soutien.** Ayumi et Yondaime sont avec toi, ils ne te lâchent jamais, tu le sais. Même moi, je t'en fais le serment.**

Itachi ne répliqua pas. Il savait que malgré l'incident, Hatake Kakashi était resté son ami et était présent lorsqu'il avait besoin. Ses paroles lui faisaient un effet bienfaiteur. Il se sentait à présent moins seul.

**- A tout à l'heure,** lança-t-il en se tordant la tête, avant de disparaître dans une fumée.

* * *

A bientôt Cornett


	4. Papa?

**CHAPITRE 3 : Papa ?****

* * *

**

Naruto courra comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses dans l'avenue où s'étaient installés les marchands, ignorant les insultes des villageois. Il se heurta et tomba en arrière. Sans perdre du temps, il se mit debout. Il aurait pu poursuivre son chemin si une main ne l'empêchait pas.

- **Eh ! Regardez devant… Naruto ?**

Le garçon cligna de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'un ninja de Konoha l'ait appelé par son prénom.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?**

Ebahi, il vit un homme ressemblant à son frère aîné. Comme celui-ci, il portait l'uniforme de Jounin, mais sans l'emblème Uchiwa. Son regard triste trahissait son visage juvénile, il le faisait vieillir.

- **J…,** s'apprêta celui-ci de lui répondre, avant de remarquer l'impatience de Naruto. **Tu allais à l'Académie ?**

Les yeux écarquillés de Naruto s'agrandirent. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait été promu Genin ? En y réfléchissant, hier, son frère Sasuke lui avait obligé de montrer son bandeau sur son front. Cet homme l'avait certainement vu.

- **Oui, j'y ai rendez-vous**, approuva-t-il, avant de reprendre chemin. **Désolé.**

Il disparut sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et se murmura :

- **Il n'y a pas de doute, tu seras un grand ninja, fiston.**

* * *

Arrivé dans une salle, où les instructeurs attendaient patiemment leurs futurs élèves, Naruto découvrit l'homme qu'il avait bousculé plus tôt. Il voulait le questionner, mais il n'osait pas le faire devant ses camarades.

- **Eh Naruto ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !** commenta une voix paresseuse.

Le blond leva sa tête et vit Shikamaru, pourtant endormi, l'observer. Nara Shikamaru, en dépit de sa feignasse légendaire, était l'un des Genins remarquables. Il était surtout l'un des rares camarades, qui ne jugeait pas Naruto d'après les rumeurs. Bref, il ne jugeait personne. C'était donc les rares moments où Naruto se sentait lui-même. Juste Naruto Uchiwa.

- **Euh, c'est qui cet homme à côté de Kurenaï ?**

- **C'est mon instructeur Itachi Uchiwa**, lui répondit-il, les yeux presque clos.

Naruto se tut, ce qui inquiétait son camarade. Celui-ci se redressa et examina attentivement le sujet de leur conversation.

- **C'est un parent à toi ?** devina-t-il, machinalement.

- **On dirait…**

- **Galère…**

Shikamaru soupira et retourna à sa Morphée préférée. Naruto l'apprécia beaucoup pour ne pas développer le sujet. Il était très discret et peu bavard. Quelquefois, l'Uchiwa le soupçonnait un excellent stratège, celui qui agit de façon discrète, mais logique et sans parler.

Ainsi, le fameux Itachi Uchiwa est son père. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux, Sasuke et lui ? Naruto aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, mais il lui semblerait que le mystère planait encore sous l'atmosphère tendue dans Konoha. Pourtant, il avait l'intuition qu'il le découvrira un jour.

- **Eh les enfants !** appela Iruka en applaudissant ses mains. **Tout le monde est là ?** **Bien, chaque instructeur vous annoncera le numéro de votre équipe et vous le suivrez. Bonne chance.**

_« Il est là. Il est perdu. Il devait avoir déjà découvert qui je suis. On se parlera ce soir, je te le promets_, se dit Itachi en lançant un regard discret sur son fils. »

Il entendit le premier instructeur annoncer son numéro d'équipe et des élèves sélectionnés le rejoignirent. Ils quittèrent la salle immédiatement pour faire connaissance.

- **Equipe 2 !**

Il chercha du regard son ami et pouffa de rire en devinant son légendaire retard, avant de reprendre son masque.

_« Sacré Kakashi ! Tu comptes faire baver mon rejeton ? »_

La salle se vida petit à petit. Les quatre équipes étaient déjà parties. Hatake Kakashi n'était toujours pas là. Itachi se tourna vers Iruka, qui était aussi embêté que lui, mais lui aussi connaissant Kakashi, il l'invita à prendre relais.

L'Uchiwa fit un pas et annonça d'une voix neutre mais claire :

- **Equipe 6 !**

Il attendit les Genins désignés le rejoindre et sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte mais non sans avoir lancé un coup d'œil sur son fils. Celui-ci, avec le temps, imita Shikamaru. Itachi fit un sourire doux.

_« Patience… »_

* * *

En fin de l'après-midi, après avoir donné des consignes aux Genins pour lendemain matin, Itachi Uchiwa retourna dans son quartier et s'arrêta. Devant sa maison fraîchement rénovée, un jeune homme l'attendait patiemment. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander son identité, il l'avait reconnu du premier coup. Même s'il avait beaucoup grandi et changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Sasuke…

Itachi devina rapidement qu'il était venu pour discuter et ce, en mettant son petit frère à l'écart de l'histoire qui le concernait pourtant directement.

- **Je suis venu te voir pour clarifier notre situation. Aux yeux de Sandaime et de la loi de Konoha, je suis sous ton autorité… _parentale_, mais pour moi, j'ai grandi seul. Tu n'es qu'un étranger pour moi, Itachi.**

Il nota que Sasuke avait du mal avec lui, mais ne dit rien.

- **Je sais que Naruto veut rencontrer son père, mais si jamais je découvre que tu le trompes encore une fois**, poursuivit-il, **je ferai tout pour te tenir éloigné de lui.**

Itachi ferma ses yeux en prenant une respiration et les rouvrit pour fixer les yeux d'ébène de son fils aîné.

- **Message compris**, dit-il solennellement.

Croyant avoir terminé avec son père, Sasuke s'apprêtait à effectuer des signes lorsque son père ajouta :

- **Peu importe ce que tu penses, j'ai payé mes erreurs et je veux avoir mes enfants auprès de moi.**

Sur ces dires, Itachi s'approcha de sa porte principale.

- **Même avec Kyûbi sous le toit ?** s'enquit-il, sans ménage.

Itachi ne fut pas surpris de sa découverte du Kyûbi dans le ventre de son fils cadet. Sasuke n'était pas un idiot. Durant ses années ANBU, son fils aîné avait dû fait ses recherches. Sandaime le lui avait discrètement informé. Intérieurement, Itachi était très fier de son fils.

- **Ainsi, tu es au courant…,** souffla-t-il en posant son front sur la porte.

- **Oui, Itachi ! Je le suis depuis longtemps, mais pas une seconde, je n'ai osé en parler à Naruto !** cria Sasuke, en secouant la tête hargneusement.

Il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour, le pointa-t-il d'un ton neutre. Pourquoi tout le village le déteste, pourquoi dans ma fureur j'ai commis une atrocité envers lui, pourquoi ton oncle et ta mère se sont sacrifiés…

- **Ne parle pas du mal de ma mère !** se défendit Sasuke.

- **Si tu le prends comme ça, Sasuke, plus jamais je pourrai aider Naruto dans sa voie de ninja,** soupira-t-il. **Je veux le protéger, comme je te protégeais quand tu étais tout pe…**

- **Ne m'adoucis pas comme ça !** l'interrompit Sasuke. **Ca ne marchera plus avec moi !**

Itachi ferma ses yeux à nouveau. Son cœur était déjà brisé par les paroles dures de son fils, mais il le savait. Il devait bien l'affronter, cette situation, un jour. Il le méritait amplement. Après tout, c'était lui, le fautif. La souffrance, l'endurance, la solitude qui avaient régné les jeunes années de Sasuke et Naruto.

Il frappa sa porte d'un poing sec, incitant Sasuke de rester sur ses gardes et ouvrit sa porte.

- **Très bien.**

Le plus vieux des Uchiwa se retourna vers le jeune.

- **Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur une chose : protéger Naruto. Une fois, ta majorité atteinte, tu feras ce que tu veux, mais en tant que tu es sous ma garde, tu me consulteras ce que tu veux faire et on discutera ensemble… pour le bien-être de Naruto.**

Comme têtu, Sasuke commença à protester, mais remarqua la main levée de son père pour l'intimer de se taire.

- **Avant que tu ne me coupes de nouveau, tu ignores ce que je sais au sujet de Kyûbi. Même Sandaime ne le sait pas,** révéla-t-il à son fils.

- **Comment ça ?** hoqueta ce dernier.

Itachi soupira à nouveau et commença ses explications.

- **Tu sais que Kyûbi peut se réveiller un jour en Naruto.**

Il s'arrêta en scrutant son fils. Celui-ci, à son satisfaction, hocha la tête. Parfait. Il n'était pas si ignorant que ça… Sasuke avait bien étudié les archives de la bibliothèque de Konoha. Itachi estimait ses connaissances sur Kyûbi à peu près égales à celles de Sandaime.

- **Il existe 9 étapes, 9 comme le nombre de queues qu'a Kyûbi,** rappela-t-il. **Les deux dernières seront fatales pour Kyûbi et… Naruto.**

Sasuke réagit à l'évocation de neuf queues. Son père sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas vu dans cet angle et qu'il était dans l'ignorance.

- **Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour lui ?** s'inquiéta Sasuke d'un ton tremblant.

- **Il mourra.**

Nette et claire.

Itachi détestait l'annoncer à son fils, mais pour sauver son second fils, il fallait qu'il le sache.

- **NON ! Il y doit avoir un moyen !** cria son fils, refusant la mort de son jeune frère.

- **Impossible, sauf si on « freine » le développement de Kyûbi en Naruto.**

- **Comment ?**

Itachi haussa ses épaules, l'air indifférent. Sa main cramponna la poignée de sa porte et dit à son fils d'une voix parentale.

- **Tout dépend de Naruto, de sa sensibilité, de son environnement. Et maintenant, laisse-moi ranger convenablement la maison avant ton arrivée.**

Sur ce, Itachi entra dans sa maison et ferma la porte à son fils Sasuke, choqué par les révélations. Celui-ci comprit qu'il n'avait guère le choix de se mettre sous l'autorité de son père pour le bien-être de son petit frère.

D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui doit préparer Naruto à s'installer chez Itachi, ce soir.

Sasuke ravala sa salive et disparut.

* * *

Un claquement de porte tira le jeune Jounin de ses rangements. Il devina tout de suite que c'était Naruto qui était revenu de son après-midi avec Hatake Kakashi comme instructeur.

Alors que ses camarades avaient terminé tôt, Sasuke ne s'inquiétait pas du retard de son fils, connaissant Hatake. Lui-même avait vécu l'attente interminable quand il était Genin avec Sakura Haruno. Le Jounin sourit à cette remarque, son frère Shingo était aussi dans l'équipe de son frère. Le destin faisait parfois bien des choses. Naruto ne sera pas traité durement par ses pairs. Sakura avait certainement parlé à son frère de lui. Et l'autre camarade de Naruto, une certaine… Hyûga Hinata, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Cette fille avait l'air timide et refermée lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans la cour en recherchant Naruto l'autre fois. Elle devait être gentille.

Oui. Sasuke ne s'en souciait pas. Naruto était dans une bonne équipe, avec un bon instructeur.

- **Naruto ?** l'appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Sasuke soupira, son frère était entré dans un mutisme. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il boudait. Il le retrouva facilement sur son lit.

- **Naruto, je regrette d'avoir mal réagi ce midi, mais comprends-moi, c'était difficile pour moi.**

Naruto ne prononça pas un mot.

- **Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, Itachi Uchiwa est bien… _notre père_**, confirma Sasuke. **On va partir vivre chez lui, dès maintenant… Sous l'ordre de Sandaime**, ajouta-t-il en ne détectant aucune réaction chez son frère.

Naruto leva sa tête pour croiser les yeux d'ébène de son frère. Celui-ci eut un cœur raté. Il avait manifestement pleuré.

- **Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu caché papa ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour ne pas s'occuper de nous ?**

Sasuke détourna sa tête et réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire à son frère sans le blesser.

- **Disons que… ton père et moi avons des… différends**, lui avoua-t-il. **Et il a… Il va te dire pourquoi il n'a pas pu s'occuper de nous. Je… Je ne connais pas tout.**

Il laissa son frère méditer là-dessus et se retourna à ses occupations. Soudain, il entendit un claquement de porte et une seconde plus tard, il sentit deux petits bras enlacer sa taille.

- **Je t'aime**, pleura Naruto. **Pardon d'avoir douté tes propos**.

Sasuke sourit et raffermit la prise de son frère.

* * *

Le soir arriva, Itachi était aux fourneaux, il vérifiait pour l'énième fois la table. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était très nerveux et angoissé à l'idée de retrouver ses enfants. Ses petits garçons. Ceux-ci qu'il avait tenus dans ses bras à la maternité, bercés durant les nuits blanches, dorlotés…

Il était néanmoins conscient de l'aversion de son fils aîné, mais il savait que celui-ci ferait d'efforts pour aider Naruto. En revanche, il pouvait compter sur Naruto pour se faire pardonner.

Des petits bruits à la porte se retendirent. Itachi lâcha sa louche qu'il était en train de manier dans une marmite. Il préparait des ramens, qu'il espérait que ses enfants l'adorent. Il s'accourra à la porte pour les accueillir.

**- Bonsoir...**

Sasuke lui fit un bref signe de tête et pénétra dans sa maison pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans. Des émotions étaient réveillées en lui, mais le jeune homme resta de marbre.

Naruto était crispé. Complètement.

**- B-Bon… Bonsoir...**

Itachi lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il comprenait très bien la peur de son fils cadet. Il ne l'avait jamais connu.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto. Je ne vais pas te manger.**

L'enfant rit à cette plaisanterie et entra avec une étrange sensation dans cette maison. Celle de son enfance.

* * *

- **Pourquoi être venu maintenant ?**

Itachi sursauta à cette question. Il était assis sur la terrasse, en train de contempler les étoiles. Sasuke avait retrouvé sa chambre d'enfant et y reposait. En pyjama, Naruto était debout derrière son père.

Itachi baissa ses yeux et invita Naruto à le rejoindre. L'enfant s'assit à ses côtés et l'écouta.

**- Naruto… J'ai fait des choses pas bien et je suis parti les réparer. Mais sache que pendant tout ce moment, j'ai pensé à toi et à ton frère Sasuke, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai au monde. Je vous aime.**

Après un silence, Naruto ouvrit sa bouche. Itachi devina qu'il allait lui demander s'il restait, mais il attendit.

- **Et maintenant ? Tu vas encore partir ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Non. On va rester ensemble.**

**- Avec Sasuke ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

- **Bien sûr.**

**- Alors, je veux bien !** sourit-il, le visage rayonnait de la lumière nocturne.

Le voir souriant réchauffa le cœur d'Itachi. Ce qu'il ne prévoyait pas une seconde plus tard, Naruto se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui prononça un mot qu'il attendait des années de l'entendre de sa petite bouche.

- **Je t'aime et je te pardonne ce que tu as fait dans le passé, papa !**


End file.
